Zoids: Gundam Rising
by Rogue5
Summary: A Zoids/Gundam Wing Crossover: The Boys of Gundam Wing, Under the control of Zachary Knight, surface on planet Zi. They take participation in Zoid Battles. However, there is a larger plot at hand.
1. Chapter 1

Zoids: Gundam Rising  
  
A Zoids/Gundam Wing crossover  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I do not own Zoids or Gundam Wing  
  
"GO SCHNEIDER!" Bit launched out of the hover cargo, in the orange Liger transformation armor. The blitz team was fighting a new team in the S class. They called themselves the striker team. They were armed with a Cannon Tortoise, a Lighting Saix, and Saber Fang. Leena's Gun Sniper and, the Shadow Fox were already deployed.  
  
"Ok team." Jamie called through the comm. "This should be a fairly easy battle. Whatever moron equipped that Lightning Saix with all that extra armor and weapon systems, obviously forgot that it would be too much a strain on the legs of Saix. So the Schneider should be able to cut through the armor.  
  
"Gotcha Jamie! Liger and me will take that guy out, no problem! Right Liger?" The Liger Zero roared in response.  
  
"Boy! You are pretty cocky this early in the morning, Bit." Leena sneered  
  
"No. Just confident that Liger can take on any of these punks!"  
  
"Yeah sure, leave it all to Bit." Brad mumbled. The Judge capsule streaked across the sky, and impacted in the earth below, leaving a huge crater. Both teams waited patiently for the judge to dig itself out of the enormous hole. Slowly it did so. The capsule reached the view above the crater, the latches disengaged, and the protective plate lifted up so the judge could scan the battlefield.  
  
"The area within a three mile radius is now a designated Zoid battlefield. Only warriors and personnel are authorized. Area scanned, battlefield set up. The Blitz team versus the Striker team. Battle mode 0982. Ready, FIGHT!" The Cannon Tortoise immediately opened fire from its heavy cannons. The Lightning Saix also opened fire, guns all blazing. The Saix, unfortunately for the pilot, missed the targets completely.  
  
"Man, that guy wastes ammo almost as much as Leena does."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BIT CLOUD!?" Leena screeched. Bit laughed out loud and charged with the Liger. The Schneider clashed with the Saix, and cut off the guns on its right side, and damaged one of its legs. The pilot cursed as his system froze. That left the Tortoise and the Tiger. Brad was already on the move to take on the Tiger, his gatlin gun fired away at it. The shots landed on the side of the Tiger, causing it to be off balance. Brad charged the laser claw, and slashed off its gun, and ripped apart most of its back. Leena had already started running to get in close range of the Cannon Tortoise. She had a huge grin on her face.  
  
"HAHAHA! Weasel unit total assault!" Leena laughed maniacally and emptied her ammo reserves into the Tortoise. After the dust had settled, the ending siren blared.  
  
"The Battle is over, the battle is over. The winner is. The Blitz team!" The judge announced.  
  
"Nice shooting Leena. Typical insanity as usual." Bit commented.  
  
"OH! I'm going to get you Bit!" Leena screamed.  
  
That night, the sands were shifting through the desert. Four young men were gathered around a campfire. Behind them, four giant camouflaged Mechs were sitting in the dunes. The one man with brown hair wrapped in a long ponytail lock started speaking.  
  
"So? Do any of you guys know why Zack brought us all the way out here? I mean we are pretty far away from Earth and the new alliance."  
  
"That is a good question Duo, Zachary must have a good reason to gather us all together, especially with our Gundams too." A blonde haired man replied.  
  
"Quatre. You were the closest to Zack, what do you think he's up too?" A man, with long brown hair that covered part of his face, asked.  
  
"Well, the only way I knew Zack was when I met up with the professors. He was the lead test pilot for all of the Gundams. And he knows nearly everything about all of them. We made conversation during Sandrock's development. He was, from what I gathered from our talks, dedicated to ending the war between the Earth, and the colonies. But, he always thought that actions spoke louder than words, so he helped out the most in creating the Gundams." The others grew quiet. The noticed the last man with them just looking to the stars.  
  
"Well, Wufei? What do you think?" The Chinese man did not respond, he just continued to watch the sky. They all returned to eating their meal. They heard a shuffling through the sands. They all immediately pulled their weapons, and Wufei drew his sword. A man with ear length raven hair came out of the shadows, and entered the camp. He took a seat on one of the rocks that surrounded the fire. The four Gundam pilots relaxed.  
  
"Zack, needless to say, you startled us."  
  
"I didn't figure you would be so easily disturbed, Trowa." Zack added some twigs to the fire. There was then an awkward prolonged silence. Quatre broke the silence.  
  
"So Zack. Why are we all here? The war is over, and you brought our Gundams along." Zack's dark blue eyes glowed in the fire's light. Duo looked right at him.  
  
"Come on Zack, something's up. Tells us why we are here." Zack shook his head.  
  
"To be honest, gentlemen, I can't tell you all what the mission is just yet." They all looked at him with serious faces. "However, I can answer one of your more obvious questions."  
  
"Which would be what?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Just how are we supposed to survive out on this planet? The answer is surprisingly simple."  
  
"Enlighten us then." Duo said bluntly.  
  
"There is one thing that this planets economy runs on." He paused. "Zoid battles."  
  
"Zoid battles? What are zoids?"  
  
"Zoids are mechanical combat machines, not unlike mobile suits."  
  
"Has this planet had any wars? I mean they have technology similar to mobile suits, who knows what the consequences would be!" Quatre cried.  
  
"Easy, Quatre. Yes this planet, named Zi, has had its complications as to what to do with the Zoids. However, they are now just used for sport competitions." Zack answered.  
  
"So we are going to be joining these contests for money right? So we can survive?"  
  
"Exactly Duo. We will have to modify the Gundams a little, so we can meet up to the Zoid Battle Commission's standards, but nothing that will hamper their performance." Zack replied.  
  
"So. are there any other surprises we should be aware of?" Wufei asked.  
  
"No, just that you should keep up your combat skills, because most of these warriors have never seen a humanoid Zoid. So they may come up with some incredible skills we have never seen before. This is because that the zoids are animal based. Such as a tiger, or a dinosaur."  
  
"So, we may have to come up with some improvising techniques of our own."  
  
"Right Trowa. So I'm counting on you guys to battle your best, until."  
  
"Until what?" Zack smiled.  
  
"Until I figure out what our enemy is up too. Then we make our move." The Gundam pilots thought about that for a little while. They heard a loud humming overhead of them a few minutes later. "Team Gundam. That would be our ride. Let's go say hi to Howard."  
  
"Howard? He's here too?" Duo asked.  
  
"What about Heero?" Zack shook his head at Wufei's question.  
  
"Heero has his own issues, wanted to stay behind with Wing Zero, in case anything happened. My actual guess is that he has a thing for Relena Peacecraft."  
  
"Yeah, I figured he couldn't be all battle mode like we usually see him." Duo smirked.  
  
"Actually, before we programmed him, you would never guess what his personality was like." They all raised their eyebrows.  
  
"Just what was Heero like?" Zack grinned.  
  
"That's classified."  
  
Later that night, the Gundams were secured, and their pilots were taking a rest inside the guest quarters onboard the Peacemillion 2. Zack was looking over all of the Gundams. Deathscythe Hell, Heavyarms, Altron, and Sandrock. He went to the panels that they were connected to. He downloaded the information of the systems diagnostic he ran over them into his data pad. He walked out of the hanger, and into the turbo elevator. The elevator activated and took off towards the bridge. Zack looked over the data, seeing that everything was working perfectly. All of the combat memory was intact since the first combat runs Zack himself had performed. The elevator stopped with a jolt, as it had arrived on the bridge level.  
  
"Hey Zack! How goes it?" Howard greeted him.  
  
"Hey Howard." Zack entered the bridge, and went over to his old friend. Zack himself was 23, and had worked on the colony Gundam project for two years. He had mostly worked with the combat systems, and was familiar with all of the Gundams.  
  
"Did you guys get the part we need for the UXZ?"  
  
"We had one hell of a time getting it, but we managed to get one ready." Howard responded.  
  
"Good. We can begin work on it tomorrow when the boys are out on their mission for tomorrow."  
  
"Right, this is gonna be our best project ever. The ultimate war machine!" Howard rubbed his palms together, getting excited. Zack was looking out the view port, watching the twin moons of Zi. "Say, Zack? Just why did you take on this mission? Sure you have plenty of advisory experience, but why did you want to take command?" Zack broke his gaze from the moonlight.  
  
"I felt I had the most experience in situations like these." Howard still looked at him with curiosity. "Plus, my knowledge of the past is up to date, so I know their tactics."  
  
"Sounds like you're pretty sure it's the Deadman Corp."  
  
"There is no doubt in my mind that it is those bastards."  
  
"Just so I know. Where are the boys going to be heading?" Zack was about to answer, but they were interrupted by the comm. Officer.  
  
"Commander Knight!" Zack turned his attention to him. "A man on the line asking for you. Says he's returning your call." Zack nodded.  
  
"Put him through." The main comm screen came online, and displayed a man wearing a black trench coat with sunglasses on. He was eating some noodles, and wasn't paying attention. "You must be Doctor Leyon." The man jumped, and spilled his noodles.  
  
"Y-Yeah, that's me." Zack smiled. "You were asking for my services? Something about how I would just love to help you?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Who are you anyway?" Leyon asked.  
  
"Zachary Knight, leader of a new team to the Zoid Class S ranks."  
  
"And what do you want with me? If this is about the Backdraft group, I'm no longer involved with them!" Zack shook his head.  
  
"This involves helping someone that is, shall we say, close to you."  
  
"And who might that be? He asked as he started slurping some new steamy noodles.  
  
"A one, Leena Toros." This time Doctor Leyon spit out his noodles all over his screen. He ripped off his glasses and wiped off the noodles.  
  
"How do you know about Leena?!" Zack grinned.  
  
"I have my sources. Now are you interested? Or should I take my business elsewhere?" Leyon coughed a few times, and regained his posture.  
  
"You have my attention."  
  
"Good, then I'll give you the overview of my mission for you." Leyon nodded in acknowledgement. "There is going to be a battle tomorrow, between the Blitz team, and the Champ team."  
  
"Yes, I know about it."  
  
"What I need you to do is to drop off some cargo exactly five minutes into the battle." Leyon looked dumbfounded.  
  
"B-b-but that would involve disrupting the match! I'd get the flight pass for my Whale King revoked!" Zack laughed.  
  
"Don't worry yourself doctor. You won't be disrupting the match, someone will already be messing around in the match."  
  
"Huh? How do you know that?"  
  
"You're going to have to trust me. You will be helping out your precious Leena, I assure you that."  
  
"Ok. I'm in. What is this cargo?"  
  
"Just four drop ship capsules, each weighing 60 to 70 tons, and no questions asked." Leyon arched an eyebrow.  
  
"What assurances do I have that this isn't a trap for either team?"  
  
"None." Leyon's expression dropped. "Like I said good doctor, you are just going to have to trust me." Zack punched in a few pieces of data over the secure stream comm line. "I'm sending you the details of where to pick up the cargo, and the coordinates of where to drop each of them." Leyon looked at his computer read out, then nodded.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'll do it."  
  
"Rest assured Doctor Leyon, you will be doing the Blitz team a great deed."  
  
"And just how am I going to be paid for this?"  
  
"Check your account, the entire pay has been deposited." Leyon looked at his other screens, then his eyes widened.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh." Leyon stuttered.  
  
"I'm sure you find it acceptable?" Leyon nodded slowly.  
  
"Good. Then may luck be with you, Doctor Leyon. Knight out." Zack motioned for the comm to be cut, and the screen went blank.  
  
"How do you know exactly where those loyalists are gonna strike first?" Howard asked Zack. Zack combed his hair out of his face.  
  
"The Deadman Corp is more than likely going to go after the most powerful zoids for their operation. And the current leader of the Blitz Team has that Liger Zero. You've read the report on it, right?" Howard nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's one of the ultimate x's. I guess you are right about that little detail."  
  
"Besides all that, I still have my spy network on this planet." Howard tilted his head to the side.  
  
"Let me ask you something Zack." Zack turned to his partner. "Are you gonna spend your whole life, going from battle to battle, never going to stop?" Zack looked surprised.  
  
"Howard, you of all people know better than to ask me that." Howard looked at him, still concerned. "You know damn well, since my father died, this is all I have left. I had to do something. So I decided to help out the professors in the development of the Gundams. It's the only thing I knew I could successfully do." Howard kept silent. "Anyway, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Get the technicians up at 0600 tomorrow; we start work on the UXZ as soon as we drop off the boys to Doctor Leyon."  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Zoids: Gundam Rising  
  
A Zoid/Gundam Wing Crossover  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I do not own Zoids or Gundam Wing  
  
The Hover Cargo rolled along the desert plains, through the rocky mesas.  
  
"I don't see why we have to fight Harry again. We are in class S now! What's the deal?" Bit wondered aloud.  
  
"Beats me Bit," Doctor Toros said. "But this match was made by the Zoid Battle Commission. So we can't argue with them." They all sighed. Soon they arrived at the battlefield. Harry was already there in his Dark Horn, along with Benjamin and Sebastian.  
  
"Well team, there's another ten minutes till the judge arrives. You guys better go get to your Zoids."  
  
"Sure Jamie. Come on Bit, Leena, we better move." A few minutes later, they were each inside of their Zoids. The Hover Cargo's launch bay activated, moving the Shadow Fox to the electro magnetic launcher. "Brad here, mobilizing Shadow Fox. Launch!" The catapult flung the Fox out to the sandy battlefield. The rack then moved Leena's Gunsniper to the catapult.  
  
"Leena here, launch the Gunsniper!" The launcher let loose with the Gunsniper, and Leena was ready for combat. Finally, the Liger Zero was moved up the rack.  
  
"Go Liger!" The Liger Zero was fired out of the Hover Cargo. "The Blitz team is ready for combat.  
  
"Harry Champ, I'm a man destined to be king! Just wait till Leena sees me defeat her teammates! Then she will truly understand how powerful I can be!"  
  
"Harry, are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean we have always lost to the Blitz team!" Sebastian complained.  
  
"He's right Harry, we are never going to have the skill that the Blitz team has!"  
  
"I must! We have to win! I will show my Leena, that I am the man for her!"  
  
"Harry, Have you ever considered the idea that Leena ISN'T the girl for you?" Sebastian queried.  
  
"Are you nuts!? I am the one destined for her! I just have to prove it to her!" Bit's image came over the video comm.  
  
"Hey Harry, you ready to get beat again?" Bit asked.  
  
"Just you wait Bit Cloud! We are gonna win this time!"  
  
"Just give it up Harry, no one can beat me and Liger." Harry got upset, and growled at the video link. Just then, a rumble shook the ground.  
  
"Hey guys." Jamie called. "If you are quite done, the judge is here, so let's get this started."  
  
"Right, time to win."  
  
"I wish Bit wouldn't always be so damn cocky." Brad mumbled over the comm." Leena giggled at hearing that.  
  
"What's so funny?" Bit demanded.  
  
"Nothing! Now let's get this battle started."  
  
"The area within a five mile radius is now a designated Zoid battlefield." The Judge began. "This area is now restricted. Only competitors and personnel are authorized. Danger, all others must leave immediately. Area scanned, battlefield set up! Battle mode: 0982. Ready, Fight!" Harry was about a mile away from Bit, and started his charge towards the Liger Zero. Harry started the match off by opening fire on with his assorted missiles. Most of them missed, and Bit moved Liger to dodge the rest.  
  
"Come on Harry, can't you do better than that?"  
  
"OOOOO! Just you wait! I'll get you!" Bit laughed, and made a run away from Harry's Dark Horn. Bit wasn't paying any attention, and Liger tripped over a sandbur, which had an unusual metallic clunk.  
  
"What the heck!?" Liger tumbled over the sand. "Jamie? What the heck was that?" Jamie looked over the field scanner.  
  
"It looks like that there are over 15 dunes with a unknown metal buried inside. It's strange, they're all around the area you guys are on right now."  
  
"Well what are they Jamie?" Leena asked  
  
"I don't know, they could be Zoids, but I'm not sure." Before Jamie could examine the data any further, giant machines arose out of the sand. Each of them armed with a rifle of some sort. Two of them had surrounded Leena, and aimed their rifles right at the Gunsniper's cockpit. Leena looked up, and stared at the large barrel of the rifle.  
  
"The battle is cancelled! The battle is cancelled! Illegal entry on the battlefield! The battle." One of the humanoids opened fire on the judge with its rifle. The judge was obliterated.  
  
"What the? Humanoid Zoids?" Harry saw Leena in the spot she was, and panicked.  
  
"Leave my Leena alone!" He shouted over the comm.  
  
"Shut up!" The only response was. A large green colored Zoid, with huge shoulder shields, stepped forward in the middle of the group.  
  
"This is the Deadman Corp Special Leo Mobile Suit Squad. Surrender all of your Zoids, or else we will kill the bitch."  
  
"Who's a bitch!!?" Leena screeched over the comm. She heard the rifles charge up. "Never mind. Heh heh." The all heard a loud humming of engines overhead the battlefield. It was a black Whale King."  
  
"Leyon! So you are behind this!?" Doctor Toros yelled at the open comm channel. Leyon's picture came up on the video.  
  
"On the contrary, Toros. I'm here to help." The Whale King had four large capsules attached to its sides.  
  
"And just how do you plan to do that? By dropping huge Bombs on us!?"  
  
"No Toros, I plan to help you out, because I very reliable source said this would work."  
  
"That what would work Leyon?"  
  
"To be honest, I don't know."  
  
"What the hell does that mean!?" The clamps on the capsules detached, and they plummeted to the ground. All four of them then produced steam from the seams of the metal hatches, indicating decompression. The egg like capsules then opened up, lowering the sides down. The eyes of the Leo pilots widened at the sight of what was inside.  
  
"Oh shit! Gundams!" Yelled one pilot.  
  
"Gundams? What kind of Zoid is that?" Brad wondered. The Gundam with twin gatlin guns opened fire on one of the Leos. The red and green one with dragon arms launched the dragonheads and caught the two Leos surrounding Leena in their power reactors. They detonated, shaking Leena's Gunsniper to pieces. She screamed.  
  
"Leena!" Doctor Toros yelled. The Dust soon cleared. "Leena! Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, but my Zoid froze up!" The black and white Gundam with what appeared two curved swords, attacked 4 of the Leos. It cut them to shreds. The last of the four Gundams, a black one with shield wings, held a beam scythe and cut down the remaining Leos. The entire Blitz team watched as the smoking ruins of the mobile suits lay docile.  
  
"Woah, those guys sure helped out." Brad commented.  
  
"I wonder who they are?" Leena wondered. Suddenly, a man with Raven colored hair came up on all the view screens. Leena couldn't help but notice how good looking this guy was.  
  
"Knight to team Gundam. Mission accomplished. The Leos have been defeated, and this little incident will keep them on us instead of the Blitz team. Head back to these coordinates, and we'll pick you guys up." The man paused for a moment, punching in a few commands on his computer. "As for you Blitz team. You guys are my boy's first opponents, I'll contact you later for the specifications. Zack Knight out. Then the screen went blank. The Gundams then turned around, and took off in another direction. They flew through the air, leaving the Blitz and Champ teams stunned at the event that happened. Along with a fried judge.  
  
End Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Zoids: Gundam Rising  
  
A Zoids/Gundam Wing Crossover  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A couple of days had passed, and the Blitz team still hadn't heard anything from the Zoid Battle Commission about who the attackers were.  
  
"I have never seen Zoids like those before." Steve Toros said.  
  
"We know Doc, you want one." Jamie finished.  
  
"But didn't those guys call them mobile suits?" Brad pointed out.  
  
"Yeah Brad, maybe those things aren't Zoids. Maybe just giant robots with personalities?" Bit suggested  
  
"That's highly unlikely. Nobody on this planet has that kind of technology." Jamie countered.  
  
"So maybe, they're aliens!" Bit tried to scare Leena, by acting like a monster. However, she wasn't paying attention. She was fiddling with her hair, staring off into space. "Leena? Zi to Leena! Hello!" Leena was still off in la la land. "LEENA!"  
  
"AH!" Leena jumped. "Bit you jerk! Why did you have to do that!?"  
  
"What's with you all of a sudden? You were spacing out."  
  
"So? I… I was just thinking." Brad got an idea.  
  
"Thinking about something? Or Someone?" Leena got mad.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean!?"  
  
"Well, ever since we met those Gundams, you have been lost in thought all the time. I'm betting everything it's that Zack guy that's got you thinking."  
  
"Why you little…" Leena was interrupted by the lounge's COM system. Jamie picked it up.  
  
"We're receiving a recorded transmission, from some ship called the Peacemillion 2." Jamie hit a few switches. And Zack's picture came on screen.  
  
"Attention Blitz team. This is Zachary Knight, leader of the Gundam team. By now you have already been contacted about the Gundam team being your next opponent. What you are probably wondering, is what about the data on the Gundams that you are supposed to have already acquired?"  
  
"One of many questions." Leena said under her breath.  
  
"I pulled a few strings with the Zoid Battle Commission, and details of the Gundams will not be publicized." Jamie groaned.  
  
"Great, now how will I form a strategy?" Steve came into the room.  
  
"What's this?" He asked.  
  
"However, I am prepared to meet with one of you." The transmission continued. "And present the information to you personally, in the hopes that you will keep the information to yourselves. Included in this recording, is data on where to find me, and when. Till I see one of you." He gave them a simple salute, and the transmission ended.  
  
"So he wants to meet up with one of us, so he can turn over the data in the interest of fairness?" Doc said, examining the situation.  
  
"So who's going to go?" Bit asked the obvious question. They considered it, and then all heads turned to Leena. Leena finally noticed everyone staring at her.  
  
"What? Me? Why me?"  
  
"Well Leena, you do seem the most interested in him. And who knows! You may even get more information out of him than we can." Doc said.  
  
"But-But-But."  
  
"Doc's right Leena." Bit said. "You would be better off than we would."  
  
  
  
A few hours later Leena was in a fair dress, and making her way to a town that was about 40 miles from the Toros base. She walked the streets, trying to find the café that was to be their meeting place. She looked all over, and not surprised to find that café to be one of the more expensive ones. She went on inside, with a lot of men staring at her.  
  
"Oh why did daddy want me to come?" She looked around, trying to see where he was sitting. A few men whistled at her. "Shut up you perverts!"  
  
"Leena Toros." A voice called. Leena turned around to find Zack sitting at a window booth. He gently sipped his drink. Leena walked over, and took a seat. He put his cup down, she noticed that he was drinking coffee. "To be perfectly honest, I didn't expect that they would send you to get the data."  
  
"Well, Um… well, that is…" Leena stuttered.  
  
"Let me guess." She stopped. "They sent you instead of one of them, because they believed you could coax more information out of me, simply because of your sex appeal." Leena became crimson red in the face. Zack pushed a data chip forward. "In this, is the data on all the Gundams. It should give you guys enough info on them to provide a strategy. Hopefully it will be enough for you guys to make a challenge for my boys.  
  
"Why do you keep saying boys? What's the deal? Are you gay or something?" Zack got a surprised look on his face. "Oh great." Leena thought. "This guy is handsome and I just insulted him? Why can't I keep my mouth in check?"  
  
"No, I'm not. It's just that they are under my command. I have known them since they first started piloting the Gundams. That was several years ago."  
  
"Look, I-I'm sorry about that just now…"  
  
"It's alright, I should have seen it coming. Your reputation precedes you." Leena looked at him straight in the eye.  
  
"Just what have you heard?" Zack smiled.  
  
"That you are a red headed firecracker with a short fuse, and you have an itchy trigger finger." Leena was about ready to explode, but before she could lift the table up on top of him… "Though I doubt that's all there is to a woman like you." Leena was shocked to say the least. That was the first time anyone had taken her seriously.  
  
"Wow," She thought. "this guy is really something else. Not like that jerk Bit."  
  
"The way I figure it, reputations like that are a real injustice."  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"I know a lot of people that have nasty reputations, but not all of them are necessarily true. It really degrades the way people treat the person."  
  
"You know, you are the first person I have met that understands that." Zack took another sip of his coffee.  
  
"Well, anyway. If there isn't anything more, I should get going." Zack stood up.  
  
"Wait, I just have one more question." Zack nodded, and sat back down. "Do you know who it was that attacked us? You called them the Deadman right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well? Who are those guys? They wrecked my Gunsniper! I want payback!"  
  
"To answer that, I have to tell you something, that may be difficult to understand." Leena looked at him with confused eyes.  
  
"What? What's your big secret?"  
  
"I am Human you understand. However, I am an alien to this world."  
  
"You're from another planet? Wow! What's you planet like?"  
  
"It's a lush, beautiful planet. Though highly industrialized. That leads to who the Deadman corp. is." Zack motioned for a waitress. "Would you please bring my guest a drink? What would you like Leena?"  
  
"Um, Coffee, with extra cream and sugar." The waitress took off to go get the coffee.  
  
"I prefer my coffee black, but I suppose that's because I'm weird."  
  
"Oh, you're not weird. You're the first normal guy I've seen here in a long time." Leena smiled at him.  
  
"Well thank you. You are the first to tell me that. Anyway, back to the situation at hand. My planet has had wars over controlling of the planet. The main armament is Mobile Suits, like those Leos that attacked you." The waitress came back with Leena's coffee.  
  
"Thank you." Leena opened her packets of cream, and dumped them in. Zack took another sip of his own coffee, waiting for her to finish. She took a sip of her own, and motioned for him to continue.  
  
"One of those ancient factions has arisen from the ashes of war. They call themselves the Deadman corp."  
  
"So why are they here? Shouldn't they be back on your planet wreaking all kinds of havoc?" Zack put his coffee down.  
  
"That's what Intelligence thought. But we soon discovered many transport ships leaving the outer sectors, followed by unusual spatial anomalies. I personally investigated the matter, and found out that they had discovered what they called a hyperdrive. They were able to transport through space at an alarming speed. Eventually, according to my spies, they arrived here on Zi. The higher up commanders of the Deadman corp. believed that if they acquired enough mobile suits, and Zoids, they could stage an attack on the new alliance, and take the world over for themselves.  
  
"So, you are the commander of the whole operation to stop them?" Leena asked.  
  
"That's pretty much it." He responded.  
  
"Wow. Can I ask you something else?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Is there any way I can help?"  
  
"You mean is there anyway the Blitz team can help?" Leena blushed a little  
  
"Well, yeah." Zack stroked his chin a few times.  
  
"I don't know as of yet." Zack stood up. "I'll think about it. Then I'll contact you after the battle tomorrow." He started walking away from the table, leaving money behind to pay for the coffee. "Till we meet on the battlefield, red headed beauty." He waved as he left. Leena blushed profusely.  
  
"Red headed beauty? Wow. He's handsome, and polite. Complete opposite of the guys I know." She picked up the data chip, and put it in her dress pocket. She got up, and walked to the exit.  
  
Zack was hanging around on the bridge crossing the few waterways in the small comfy village. The water silently trickled down a little waterfall. All was peaceful. A few birds chirped in a tree nearby. The sun was setting, and the twin moons of Zi could be seen. Zack's COM link came on.  
  
"Knight here, go ahead."  
  
"Hey Zack!"  
  
"Hey Howard. How's the UXZ coming along?"  
  
"It's done! Just now got the boy's waxing it down. The new Gundam is just waiting for you to test 'em out."  
  
"Nice work Howard, I can't wait to see it. Much less take it for a test run. Look, I'll meet you guys at the rendezvous point in about an hour. Till then, I'm just going to enjoy the sights."  
  
"Right, see ya then Zack." The COM went dead.  
  
"Well, the good thing is that Angel is complete. This will makes things a hell of a lot more difficult for those worthless bastards."  
  
End Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Zoids: Gundam Rising  
  
A Zoids/Gundam Wing Crossover  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I do not own Zoids or Gundam Wing.  
  
"Thanks to the data Leena picked up for us, I have determined the most likely scenario that will happen." Jamie announced, while the entire Blitz team was in the lounge. Jamie hit a few buttons on the console, and displayed one of the Gundams. "I'm now going to show you each of the Gundams, so you will understand what to expect."  
  
"Would you just get on with it Jamie?" Brad said. Jamie sighed. And turned to the view screen.  
  
"Gundam Model GMS-02X, Deathscythe Hell. This Gundam is based on stealth attack. It's equipped with a cloaking device. And the main weapon is the beam scythe. However, all the Gundams are made with Vulcan guns attached to the head of the Gundam. The secondary weapon on the 02X is called the buster shield. It's attached to the left arm, and it contains a beam blade inside."  
  
"Whoa, wait a second. Beam blade? What is that?" Bit interrupted.  
  
"Beam weaponry is common where these mobile suits were made. It's like an energy sword, but much more sophisticated and more powerful. Anyway, my bet it that Deathscythe Hell will be one of the three they will send out."  
  
"And why do you suppose that is Jamie?" Brad asked.  
  
"Actually, I think it will be to counter you Brad."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you sometimes rely on stealth sniping from the Shadow Fox, this mobile suit matches the Fox's specialties." Brad shrugged.  
  
"Continuing on." Jamie clicked to the next picture, of one that was red and white, with the twin gatlin guns. "Gundam model GMS-03 Heavyarms. This model is designed for heavy artillery and assault. The main weapon is the twin beam gatlin gun on the left arm, and the secondary are the various missile pods on the shoulders and legs. In the torso are two machine guns, and the last of its weapons is a large army knife in the right arm. I am guessing that this one will be after you Leena."  
  
"Obviously, but I'll be ready for it." Leena got a wide grin on her face, and started laughing. Jamie groaned.  
  
"Don't take this too lightly Leena. You saw what the Gundams did to those Leos." Leena just kept on with the maniacal laughter. The whole group sighed. Jamie went on above the noise. "As for which of the last two Gundams they will send out, I'm not sure."  
  
"Why's that Jamie?" Doc asked.  
  
"Well, the last two have their own specialties, and I'm not sure which one they will choose against Bit and the Liger Zero."  
  
"Well why don't you explain them both, and we'll have to improvise when we hit the battlefield."  
  
"Alright." Jamie clicked in the black and white one. "Gundam Model GMS-04 Sandrock. It's possible they would send this one out, because of its best performance in the sand. The main weapons are the two heat shortels. They are made of super high tensile steel, and have heat generators embedded in them, so it makes it easier to cut through armor. This ones secondary weapon is a small beam machine gun that hangs on its side." Jamie displayed the last of the Gundams. "Gundam Model GMS-05X Altron. This model has those dragon arms that can latch on and cause considerable damage. But there is also a beam trident, and a tail beam cannon."  
  
"This one has a tail?" Bit seemed confused as always.  
  
"It's attached to the back, and the cannon is very powerful." Jamie finished his report, and turned off the view screen. "We also know from the battle with those Leos, that the Gundams are flight capable for a short period of time. So you guys are going to have to be extremely careful."  
  
"Ah you worry to much Jamie." Bit said confidently  
  
"And you guys don't worry enough!" Jamie groaned. "I don't even have a strategy for these guys, because I haven't seen their pilots in action!"  
  
"That's alright Jamie, we're in class S now. We've got to expect a surprise or two, and this is just one of them." Brad said.  
  
"I hope you guys can handle it. The prize money is more than triple the norm in class S. And the battles, as we've seen, are much more intense.  
  
"Yeah, but what about that last team? Those guys were pushovers." Bit leaned back into the sofa.  
  
"Yeah, it's obvious that they were lucky to get into the S class. But these Gundam pilots are beyond anything we've seen, so it may be wise to be a little more cautious Bit." Brad pointed out. Leena was once again, staring off into space. She was thinking of Zack.  
  
"Red headed beauty." She silently said to herself.  
  
"What was that Leena?" Doc asked his daughter. Leena suddenly blushed a deep red, almost as red as her hair.  
  
"Nothing! It's nothing." Doc rubbed his chin.  
  
"So. How was your date with that Zack Knight fellow?  
  
"Daddy!! It wasn't a date! You guys just decided to use me to get the information!" Bit grinned, and got in her face.  
  
"Then how come you were so happy afterwards? You locked yourself in your room, hugging your pillow, right?"  
  
"Do you think you would enjoy life without a spleen Bit?" Leena countered.  
  
"Enough of that you two." Doc interrupted them. "The battle starts in five hours, so we better start loading the Hover Cargo, and get yourselves prepared."  
  
  
  
Five hours later, the Hover Cargo rolled along the desert plains. It was an open field, seemingly endless sand.  
  
"Now, I wonder what kind of transport the Gundam pilots use?" Doc's question was soon answered. A large shape appeared in the distant sky. "Jamie. See if you can zoom in on that."  
  
"Sure thing Doc." The view screen came up. The large triangle shaped ship was moving speedily along. "Wow, that thing is bigger than a Whale King!" The judge capsule ripped through the sky, and impacted in the sand below. It pulled itself out of the crater, and opened its hatch.  
  
"The area within a five mile radius is now a designated Zoid battle zone. Only warriors and personnel… Wait a minute!" The judge looked around with its scanners. "Where is the other team? Late for a battle, it's disgraceful!" Zack appeared on the COM channel.  
  
"Take it easy judge! This is my team's first battle. They're just a little nervous." Duo appeared on the team channel.  
  
"Speak for yourself Zack! I'm ready to blow these guys away!"  
  
"Just stick to the plan Duo, and you'll get your chance. More than likely, they've guessed our plan." Trowa came up on the channel next.  
  
"With that in mind, tell me again why we are sticking to your plan?"  
  
"Because this will prove to be your biggest challenge yet. Remember, these guys aren't your typical OZ mobile suit pilots… These guys are seasoned veterans that have mastered the capabilities of their machines." Wufei came up behind Zack looking over the field monitor.  
  
"I still don't see why I couldn't go out."  
  
"I've told you a thousand times, Wufei. This is battle mode 0982. There are only a set number of Zoids. The Blitz team typically sends out only three Zoids. Besides all that, you don't want Nataku full of sand in its joints do you? Sandrock is better suited for this battle." The launch bay on the bottom of Peacemillion 2 opened up, and extended the launch ramp. Deathscythe Hell was the first to emerge from the hold.  
  
"Launching Deathscythe!" Duo Shouted, as the Gundam's engines roared to life. The Gundam flew across the sky, and landed in the soft sand. Heavyarms was the next Gundam that appeared on the launch deck.  
  
"Trowa here, Launching Heavyarms." Heavyarm's engine kicked in, and catapulted itself to the field, right next to Deathscythe.  
  
"Quatre ready. Launching Sandrock!" The white Gundam took flight, and landed ahead of Duo and Trowa.  
  
"Alright Quatre. We are in the middle of the desert, on a bed of sand. This is your specialty. This battle is your show."  
  
"Roger Zack. I'll do my best." In the Hover Cargo, Jamie and Steve Toros looked on.  
  
"So they decided to go with Sandrock? This should be good."  
  
"I don't know Doc, what chance do you think they have against the Gundams?"  
  
"Honestly?" Jamie shook his head. "Not a very good chance." Jamie groaned.  
  
"Now that the opposing team is here. The contest will begin. Area scanned, battlefield set up!" The judge raised its arms. "The Blitz team versus the Gundam team. Ready, Fight!" Brad immediately took off after Duo, the modified laser gun blazing. The bolts of energy were dodged, as Deathscythe Hell lifted off into the air.  
  
"Come on, you got to be kidding me!" Duo taunted over the COM. Deathscythe's beam scythe came to life. Brad's Shadow Fox was looking for where The Gundam had disappeared too. Meanwhile, Quatre had already pulled out his Gundam's heat shortels. Bit was in Liger Zero Schneider, and headed right for Sandrock. Liger prompted the buster slash attack on the HUD.  
  
"You bet partner." Bit smiled, and activated the blades.  
  
"Watch yourself Quatre. Remember, that's the Zero Schneider, and it just activated it's blades." Zack said through the vid COM.  
  
"Right. Thanks for the reminder Zack."  
  
"Buster Slash!" The Liger Zero leaped into the air, blades extended for the buster slash.  
  
"Here we go Sandrock!" The Gundam made a surprising move. It fell on its back, and lifted the shortels above it. The Liger went right through them, its bottom ripped, giving away to the heated blades.  
  
"Argh! Liger!" The Zoid fell on its back then collapsed to its side. Two long slits were left in the Liger. Brad was still busy trying to catch the elusive Duo. The rest of the team could only watch in awe.  
  
"They took out Bit and Liger!" Jamie cried.  
  
"Wow, we have to fight those guys?" Leena said out loud. Trowa's image came up on her HUD.  
  
"So you must be the red headed beauty Zack told us about. Shall we dance?" Leena didn't exactly know what Trowa meant. Heavyarm's gatlin gun rose to the Gunsniper.  
  
"So that's the way you want it huh? Then yes, LET'S DANCE!!" Leena opened fire with all her guns and missiles. The explosions impacted on Heavyarms. "HA! Gotcha!"  
  
"Looks like Leena just may have scored on that Gundam." Jamie announced.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure." Doc said. Out of the smoke, Heavyarms leaped out. It performed a spin in mid air, and landed right next to the Gunsniper. Before she knew it, Leena was staring down the multiple barrel gun from her cockpit.  
  
"Heh heh, I-I give up." She said, trying to keep an innocent smile.  
  
"Very well." Trowa stood Heavyarms up, and looked to the Peacemillion for approval.  
  
"Nice Trowa. I couldn't have done it better." Zack chuckled a little.  
  
"Come on you little punk, come out of hiding and fight me!" Brad yelled on an open COM channel.  
  
"Little punk huh? Let's see you deal with this." Duo brought Deathscythe right behind the Shadow Fox, bringing its cloak down. Before Brad could respond the beam scythe came right down on its back. Sparks flew everywhere. Brad cursed as the command system froze. The judge got confirmation that Leena had surrendered.  
  
"The battle is over, the battle is over! The winner is, the Gundam team!" The judge locked itself up, and took off, back to the satellite. Both groups watched as it disappeared into the sky.  
  
"Well troops, we won the game. Time to head back." The sensor grid onboard the Peacemillion screamed. "Report!" Zack demanded.  
  
"Mobile Suits approaching! At high speed! I'm detecting about 40 suits!" A technician responded.  
  
"Put it on screen." A view screen came online, and displayed a fleet of flying mobile suits. Everyone recognized the configuration. "Shit! Taurus'!" Zack turned to the Communications officer. "Make an open channel! All frequencies!" The COM officer gave the thumbs up. "Blitz team! Taurus mobile suits are approaching! Get your team locked up, and get the hell out of here!" The lead Taurus pilot came on everyone's view screen.  
  
"Attention Gundams! Surrender your suits at once, or we will open fire!" Zack cut off the audio on the channel. He looked over to Howard.  
  
"What's the Status of the Gundams?"  
  
"Duo's still got 90% of his energy in the beam scythe, but other than that all of them are fully charged." Zack nodded. He motioned to Wufei. Wufei got the message and went to the turbo elevator to the hangar. Zack reestablished the audio the Taurus pilot.  
  
"What is your answer?" Zack looked him right in the eye.  
  
"Just bring it!" Zack cut the channel completely. He looked at the bridge crew. "Everyone get to battle stations! Prepare for an air attack!" Meanwhile the Liger Zero and Brad's Shadow Fox managed to crawl back into the Hover Cargo. Leena however, was still hanging around. Zack noticed the lone Gunsniper still standing beside Heavyarms. "Leena! I thought I told you guys to get out of here!" Leena looked at Zack through her vid channel. "Leena! Those mobile suits are carrying beam rifles! You'll get hurt! Now get out of here!" Leena couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"You're really worried about… me?" She asked.  
  
"Yes! Of course I'm worried about you! I don't know what I would do if you got killed because of this war!"  
  
"Wow," Leena thought, "with exception to dad, no one has ever been this concerned about me like this." Leena looked back at him. He was glaring at her, she somehow knew he meant for her to leave. "Ok, I'll go. But we are going to give you guys some support from the Hover Cargo! Right dad?" Doc nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure we can help." Zack looked angry, but he relaxed after a few seconds.  
  
"Very well, but be careful." Zack cut off the transmission. He went to the turbo elevator. "Hidden hangar, authorization Knight Gamma." Howard heard that, and panicked.  
  
"Zack! Y-You haven't even made a test run with Angel yet! And only minimum systems tests! We don't know what the model UXZ can do!" Zack cocked his head.  
  
"What better opportunity to test him than this?" He entered the elevator, the doors closed, and the lift took off.  
  
  
  
"Come on guys! Let's blow these bastards away!" Duo launched the buster shield and it ripped through several of the Taurus' before returning to Deathscythe's arm. Trowa had already shot down a dozen Taurus', but did not come away unscathed. Several of Heavyarms' HUD screens had shattered from the blasts of the beam rifles the Taurus suits were carrying. He had a slight cut on his face from the glass.  
  
"I'm doing all I can, my ammo is almost gone. You guys could help! Wufei had just taking off and was firing down on any Taurus that dared come Altron's way.  
  
"Nataku and I will crush these weaklings till the last one falls!" Quatre was busy as well. Dodging beam blasts, and firing back at them with his side arm.  
  
"Man! These guys just keep coming!"  
  
"Hang on Quatre! There are only 15 left!" Duo yelled. Deathscythe was hovering over the field. "Man, only 20% energy left in the beam scythe. I'm gonna have to talk to Howard about that new generator. Without warning, Deathscythe was hit by a large energy discharge.  
  
"DUO!" The black Gundam plummeted to the ground, and impacted, making a crater in the sand.  
  
"Man! What the hell was that!?" Deathscythe had a large hole in its side; Duo couldn't make his Gundam stand up. Leena watched in horror from her Gunsniper, and looked to the sky. The rest of the Gundams looked up as well.  
  
"Damn! Those three Taurus' have buster cannons!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"I have to do something." Leena took off towards the Gundams, and opened fire on the Taurus mobile suits.  
  
"What the? What the hell does that Zoid think it's doing!?"  
  
"Leena! Get back here!" Doc yelled through the COM. "Didn't Zack tell you to get out of the way?"  
  
"Cover me dad! I'm gonna distract them!" Doc nodded and locked the Hover Cargo down, and opened fire with its guns. The Peacemillion had already opened fire on the Taurus suits, but most of the cannons missed.  
  
"Zack! We could use one of your brilliant plans about now! They've got buster cannons!" There was no response. Quatre called the Peacemillion. "Howard! Where is Zack?" Sirens went off near the launch bay. The launch pad extended even further. Howard chuckled over the vid.  
  
"You're about to find out." The Gundam team brought their cameras around to watch what was happening. Something large came down the ramp, and locked down into the clamps.  
  
"What the?" The guys looked on. It was obviously a mobile suit, but they couldn't make out the configuration. It was much larger than a standard Leo. Finally it came out of the shadows. All at once the boys could only say this: "NO WAY! A GUNDAM!?" It was indeed a very large Gundam coming onto the launch bay. It had a solid black torso, with white actuators just above the arms and legs. And the "wrists" were solid black as well. The shoulder shields were enormous for a Gundam model. The build of the Gundam was much larger, thicker arms and legs. The Gundam made it into the launch skates. "H-Howard, What is that?" Zack's image came up on the monitors. "Z-Zack! Is that your Gundam?"  
  
"Ha! That's right Quatre!" The whole Blitz team watched as well.  
  
"Wow, that's a big mobile suit… Pretty fancy too." Doc's eyes glittered. "I want one!" The rest of the team fell over. The launcher on the Peacemillion 2 charged up.  
  
"Launching, Angel!" The Gundam opened up its engine wings, six in all, and the engines roared. The skates took off, and Angel flew through the air, right into the middle of a group of Taurus'. Zack flipped a few switches in the cockpit. A bright flash erupted, and the other pilots were temporarily blinded. When the light subsided, Angel was in the sand standing at its full 22-meter height. The group of 8 Taurus' however was all cut in half. Angel had a green beam saber in its right hand. In it's left, it had a large white and gold shield. There were obviously two different weapon systems embedded inside the shield. Each had its own slot at the end of defense shield.  
  
"Zack! You've got more Taurus' heading for your back." Zack looked behind him.  
  
"Thanks Wufei." Zack pushed a button on the controls. Angel turned around and raised the shield to the approaching Taurus'. "Activated shield gauss rifle." The tri barrel gauss rifle charged up, and began firing hypersonic bullets. Each large shot pierced the armor in an instant, ripping all the critical systems to pieces. There was only three Taurus' left. They hovered high in the sky.  
  
"Damn! A new type of Gundam!" The lead pilot with a buster cannon panicked.  
  
"Hey sir! I think we have an angle here! Listen to this!" Zack's voice came over their COM signal.  
  
"Leena! I thought I told you to get you and your Gunsniper back to the Hover Cargo!"  
  
"But Zack I wanted to help! You could use some backup!"  
  
"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! Those are beam rifles! They could pierce your armor easily!"  
  
"You care about me that much?" Leena asked with watery eyes.  
  
"Of course! I can't let someone go to waste just because of my little war! Especially such a pretty one!" Leena gasped. She had never been called pretty or beauty before. Not even from her own father.  
  
"Hear that sir! We can get rid of that Gunsniper, then he'll be too busy mourning to stop our retreat!"  
  
"Very well! All suits attack the Gunsniper with maximum buster blast!" The Taurus suits flew up and over to just above Leena. Doc saw this, and yelled.  
  
"Leena! Run! They're after you!" Leena froze just as the beams fired at her all at once. She screamed. The blasts all detonated, and dust kicked up all around. "Leena! Leena NO!!" Doc slammed his fist on the console. "Damnit! My baby, she's gone." The dust started to clear up; they all expected to see a totaled Gunsniper.  
  
"Leena." Bit said quietly. Jamie watched the monitors. Then he suddenly perked up.  
  
"Doc! Look at this!" Doctor Toros looked back. He was shocked. There was Zack's Gundam, kneeling in front of the Gunsniper. Its shield had a hole in it, but other than that there was no damage.  
  
"Leena." Zack called. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Y-Yeah, thanks to you." Zack nodded.  
  
"Hey Leena? What say we finish off these bastards?" Leena immediately smiled big.  
  
"I'm right with ya!" She aligned her targeting array, and locked on to the three remaining Taurus'. "Weasel unit, total assault!" All her missiles and guns emptied their magazines into the mobile suits. The leader started to try and get away.  
  
"Damn Gundams! This isn't the last you've heard of the Deadman!" Zack grinned.  
  
"Oh, I beg to differ." Zack pulled the trigger on his grip. The guns on Angel's head unit began taking in energy particles. After a few seconds, beams fired out of where the Vulcan cannon should be. The twin beams pierced the cockpit of the Taurus, and it fell to the sand. "Howard. Angel is going to need some repairs. If it's all right with Doc Toros, I'd like for us all to head back to their base. We can discuss our next offensive against the Deadman with them."  
  
"Huh? What? Why our base?"  
  
"Come on dad, please?" Leena looked starry eyed at her father over the video link. "He saved me dad, I think we owe him." Doc nodded an ok.  
  
"Ok, we'll cooperate. Let's all head back to our base, we can talk there." Leena moved her Gunsniper back into the Hover Cargo. The Gundams lifted off with Deathscythe, onto the launch bay of Peacemillion 2. 


	5. Chapter 5

Zoids: Gundam Rising  
  
A Zoids/Gundam Wing crossover  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I do not own Zoids or Gundam Wing  
  
The entire group was at the Toros base. They were all watching as Zack manipulated data going back and forth from the base's main computer and the Peacemillion 2. The group just stared in awe. A surprise arrival was Naomi Fluegel. She was sitting beside Brad; waiting to see what kind of battle plan Zack would come up with.  
  
"So this is the pilot of that huge humanoid Zoid?" She asked Brad.  
  
"They call it a Gundam. And yeah, that's him. He's the leader of the Gundam team. And the only one who knows who keeps interfering in the battles." Brad responded.  
  
"From what I understand, there have been about twelve incidents of those mobile suits interfering with battles. All sorts of Zoids have been disabled, and snatched." Jamie added. Zack was bringing up maps of plenty of locations. Some of the mountains to the east, some that showed the forests that were scattered all over the globe. There was a panicking person coming down the hallway to the briefing room.  
  
"Leena! Leena!"  
  
"Oh no. Harry, just what I needed." Leena groaned. Indeed, Harry Champ dashed into the briefing room  
  
"Leena! My sweet! Are you all right? I heard about the attack! You're not hurt are you?"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, she's fine, now who the hell are you?" Zack asked as he turned from his work. A map of a lightly forested area came up behind him.  
  
"Who am I? I'm Harry Champ, I'm a man destined to be king. And Leena, for your information, is my own true love!" Leena turned red with anger.  
  
"Harry! I have no interest in you! Can't you get it through your thick head, you dumb ass?!"  
  
"Uh, whatever. Wait a minute, Champ? Champ, Champ." Zack stroked his chin. "Wait a second. You're the screw up from the first battle with those Leo's." Zack pointed an accusing finger.  
  
"What! Screw up!? Just what does that mean?"  
  
"Threatening a mobile suit pilot with a rifle pointed at someone's head isn't the best way to deal with the situation." Zack countered. Harry just grunted. Zack examined him for a minute. "Hey? Didn't you have a Dark Horn, and some Iron Kongs?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Zack snapped his fingers.  
  
"That just might work!" He turned around back to the panel, and began typing away again.  
  
"What will work? What are you talking about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Do you want to help out Leena and the rest of us?" Harry got wide eyed.  
  
"Of course! I would do anything for my beloved Leena!" Leena growled.  
  
"Then congratulations, you've just been drafted for the fight against the Deadman corp." Zack pushed a button on the nearby console, and a high view of forested area near the coast. "Ok people, this is how it's going down." Zack pushed a few more panels, and the view zoomed into the forest. The computer performed a scan for metal alloys; it revealed a square like installation. "We are all going to attack this prefabricated base. The defense systems on this place are feasible, but no real threat to the Gundams. Zack pinpointed to specific points around the installation. "They will be expecting a head on attack by all four Gundams. And that's what we are going to give them."  
  
"And just how is that going to help us? If they know what to expect, what advantage do we have?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Good question Trowa. I was just coming to that. You forget, that we have enlisted the Blitz team, and Naomi here."  
  
"I'm in too." Said a familiar voice. Leena looked behind her.  
  
"Leon!" Leena jumped up and hugged her older brother. Leon hugged her back, and looked over to Zack.  
  
"You're the guy that helped out my team, and not to mention my sister. I thank you. And I'm going to repay you, by helping out in this big battle."  
  
"Believe me, it was no trouble. But whether or not you can join this battle, depends on what kind of heat you're packing." Zack looked skeptical.  
  
"How does a red Blade Liger sound?" Zack thought about that.  
  
"Blade Liger huh? Well I suppose you could take care of the Leos." Zack returned his attention to the keyboard panel, typing in the information of Leon's Blade Liger. He typed in some new commands, and the map revealed pop up launch bays. "We can expect resistance from most types of mobile suits. They have access to Leos, Aires, and even Taurus models. Hopefully that's all they have." The screen displayed the mobile suits in a standard formation. Zack turned to face the Gundam pilots. "Since they will be expecting you, you guys get the toughest job. You'll start out here, to the western entrance from the beach. Be wary though, we don't have confirmed reports, but there could be Cancer mobile suits in the waters. The four of them nodded.  
  
"So what's the plan Zack? Do we go for anything specific?" Duo asked.  
  
"Nothing in particular. Just do what you normally do, Duo. Just raise hell for them." Duo smiled at that. He gave him thumbs up.  
  
"Just leave it to the great destroyer."  
  
"Great destroyer?" Bit wondered aloud.  
  
"Duo's self proclaimed nickname." Bit shrugged. "Moving on. You boys are going to beat the living hell out of them, and more than likely they'll send their best suits. Which is where you come in, Naomi and Brad."  
  
"Um, just why are we put together?" Naomi queried.  
  
"Oh please, do you really have to ask?" Zack said without facing them. The two blushed. Zack chuckled. "After ten minutes of the Gundams wreaking all kinds of havoc on the initial mobile suits force, You Naomi, will be set up on the cliff just a mile off the northern entrance of the base. By this time the reinforcement suits will be deployed, and you are to snipe them all down Naomi."  
  
"And where do I fit in?" Brad asked Zack.  
  
"You'll be hidden in the forest below the cliff as Naomi's support. You are to take down anything that comes near her. I'm sure you have no problem doing that now will you?" Zack grinned at him.  
  
"Just tell me one thing, How do you know about…"  
  
"The feelings you have towards Naomi? Simple. I do have my spies, and they've been observing only the most powerful of teams. And they are very thorough in their reports." The group paused, letting that sink in. "Continuing. Harry, this is your assignment. You and your most heavily armed Zoids will attack the east entrance five minutes after Naomi sets up."  
  
"Huh? That's my big assignment? What good does that do?" Harry asked, confused as he was.  
  
"Simple really. By the time they deal with the Gundams, their forces will be spread pretty thin. And then with Naomi sniping the newcomers, they'll panic. And while that's going on, you cause more trouble for them by shelling their base."  
  
"Oh. Well ok then."  
  
"I just pray that this guy will actually hit the targets." Zack mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Ahem! Nothing. Next, after 15 minutes of shelling and the other groups attacking, Bit, Leena, Jamie, and you Leon, will attack right on their front door. Right on their main southern entrance, but I must warn you."  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"The southern entrance, being the main supply entrance, is the most heavily armed. And with you guys only being in Zoids, you will be putting yourselves at the highest risk. But hopefully, the other teams will have taken out most of the suits, so you'll have minimal resistance."  
  
"Uh, what about you Zack? What are you going to do?" Quatre addressed Zack.  
  
"I will be with the Peacemillion inside Angel, we'll be the final stage of the attack. While you guys destroy their forces, we'll vaporize the base."  
  
"But, vaporizing the base, that would…"  
  
"Kill everyone inside, I know Quatre."  
  
"What? We're going to kill people!?" Leena nearly screamed. Zack instantly became deadly serious.  
  
"Yes, the price of war is life. That's the way it always is. We must destroy every last one of them."  
  
"But, why? How can you be so heartless?" Leena was nearly in tears. Zack clenched his fists.  
  
"Because… I must. For…"  
  
"For revenge." Wufei simply stated without tone.  
  
"What? Why for revenge?" Leena looked at the trembling Knight.  
  
"Because, Zack's family was killed by the same clan that we're about to attack. He wasn't in this whole mission just because he was defending the planet he comes from. It's personal to him." Leena became sympathetic.  
  
"I'm so sorry, but why must we kill all those people?" Zack remained silent for several minutes. "Zack?" With an angry tone, Zack spoke.  
  
"If you want out of this battle, then now is the time! Otherwise, deploy now! We begin the attack in two hours." Zack stormed to the exit of the briefing room, and out of the base to the waiting Gundam mobile suit.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Zoids: Gundam Rising  
  
A Zoids/Gundam Wing crossover  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I do not own Zoids, or Gundam Wing  
  
The Peacemillion 2 cruised along at a fair speed, about 15 miles off the shore where the Deadman base was. Zack was inside Angel. He had the mobile suit in a kneeling position so to minimize visual contact once the large ship was in range of the base. The Gundams primary systems were on standby. A vid COM channel opened on the forward monitor. It showed Howard.  
  
"Hey Zack, it's about that time." Zack uncrossed his arms, and activated the secure COM signal for all the teams.  
  
"All teams report in." Duo's face came through.  
  
"Team one, ready to kick some ass!" Then Naomi came through.  
  
"The Red Comet is standing by, awaiting the order to fire."  
  
"I'm ready, just say the word." Harry came through.  
  
"Bit here, we are ready to fight!" Each team confirmed their readiness, and Zack activated the primary systems. He brought up the battlefield map on the secondary HUD. Each team was in place.  
  
"Team one, proceed with the attack." Zack cut the COM channel. He looked at the charm necklace hanging on one of the control consoles. It was his family's symbol. "Howard, set the Peacemillion for the battle zone."  
  
"Right Zack. ETA for the rendezvous point 35 minutes, the battle commences now." Zack narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You won't get away with it this time Aaron. I'm going to kill you personally. Just you wait."  
  
  
  
"Man, why the hell do we get put on patrol duty?"  
  
"Because of that incident you caused at the cafeteria, dumb ass."  
  
"Quiet you two! I'm sick of you idiots always bitching at each other!" Three Aires suits passed overhead the group of Leos  
  
"Hey losers, enjoy your ground patrol duty. We're taking a little joyride."  
  
"Damn you Daley! We'll get you assholes later!"  
  
"Ha! Yeah right. See you a… AH!" The lead Aires suit exploded  
  
"What the hell?" One of the other Aires mobile suits was ripped apart by beam gunfire. "What's going on?"  
  
"This is Aires three! The Gundams are here! They are approaching from the ocean! Repeat! The Gun…Ahhh!" The last of the Aires suits blew to bits. The deploy commander came on the screen in front of the leader of the Leos.  
  
"Captain! The Gundams are approaching! Proceed to nav point Charlie on the beach, and engage them while we deploy the rest of the suits."  
  
"Yes sir! All right squad! Time to wipe out some Gundams." The Leos ran through the forest, rifles fully armed.  
  
"Gundams, you've got to be kidding me! We can't beat them!"  
  
"He's right! We don't have the superior suits!"  
  
"Shut up you worms! Get some spines. We can at least give them a good fight! Until they get the Taurus' out."  
  
"Yeah, we might as well call for our tombstones."  
  
"We can arrange that." Came a voice over their COM.  
  
"Who the… Ahh!" One of the Leos was caught in its cockpit by a familiar dragonhead.  
  
"Anderson! Open fire! Blast them!" The two mobile suits fired in the direction where the attack had come from. Their shots were in vain. A beam blast fired at both of them, catching them in the arms blowing their rifles away. Two more shots rang out, and hit the guns, the ammunition detonated. The explosion ripped the two Leo suits to shreds.  
  
"Well that takes care of the Cancers and the initial Leos." Duo stated flatly.  
  
  
  
"Commander Aaron! The Cancer and Leo squads have been destroyed. We need to deploy the Taurus'!"  
  
"I understand. Begin deploying all available Suits. And prepare my Virgo MS."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"He's here. He's the one who found us, and I'm pretty sure he intends to kill me specifically."  
  
"Y-Yes sir." The man turned to the COM link. "Docking bay! Prepare Squall! The commander is deploying!"  
  
"Acknowledged, preparing Squall." Came the response.  
  
"Commander! This is Taurus squad, we are moving in on the Gundams. All fifteen suits are deployed. We are going to begin the attack. What the?" Explosions could be heard in the background. "Where the hell is that shelling coming from?"  
  
"Captain! There! On the cliff side!" The camera zoomed in, and it showed a red Gunsniper shooting down the Taurus suits that dared to stray off.  
  
"So, he has brought allies. Well done Knight, well done. Deploy all the suits. I'm going out." Aaron turned to the turbo elevator, intent on making his way to the docking bay. "This time, I finish off all the Knights."  
  
"All right, Taurus ten through fifteen go take care of that Gunsniper!" The other pilots clicked their COM links to signal they understood.  
  
  
  
"Here they come Brad!" Naomi said while taking another precisely aimed shot at the Taurus suits.  
  
"I hear ya, standing by." The flying purple suits came in at an alarming speed. However, before they could squeeze off a shot from their beam rifles, Brad opened fire with the Shadow Fox's laser. Most of the shots from the Fox impacted on the Taurus'. They were blown to pieces.  
  
"Ah! Shit! There's another Zoid in the forest below! Twelve and Fifteen, take out that Zoid on the ground! I'll handle the Gunsniper!"  
  
"Roger that Ten."  
  
"Watch yourself Brad! Those two are coming after you!"  
  
"Don't worry! I'll handle it!"  
  
"Target spotted! Fire!" The two Taurus' fired at Brad's Shadow Fox.  
  
"Man, I hope this throws them off." Brad flipped the switch that started the flow of smoke.  
  
"What? What the hell is this smoke?" Brad moved from his position, to just behind the Taurus suits. Brad moved the targeting lock to the back of the second Taurus. He opened fire, and shot it down.  
  
"Ashley! Damn you bastards!" The Pilot turned his suit to face Brad. He dodged the fire from Brad, and locked onto the Shadow Fox. "I've got you now!" An explosion rocked the back of the suit, tearing it apart.  
  
"Don't even say you forgot about me." Naomi taunted the pilot.  
  
  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"Yes lieutenant?"  
  
"The majority of our Taurus' have been destroyed or disabled!" The acting commander looked at the monitors, and scanned what forces he had left.  
  
"Send the Aires and Leos from the east wing out, and mobilize them to take on the multiple tasks."  
  
"Yes sir!" The lowly lieutenant made his way to the communications panel. "All Pilots in the east wing, Deploy at once! Engage anything within sensor range!"  
  
"Roger that command! My unit, move out. The Leo and Aires units in the east hangar came to life, and began moving to the retractable armor plate that leads to the surface. "Be prepared boys, that Gunsniper and the Gundams are still out there."  
  
"Yes sir!" Came the reply. The Leos were the first to emerge from the ground.  
  
"Now Benjamin! Sabastian!" Missiles flew at the open bunker.  
  
"Damn! More Zoids! What the? More missiles came flying in, and blasted huge holes in the ground surrounding the launch bay.  
  
"Keep at it you two! We've got to stop these guys for Leena's sake!" Harry emptied his guns into the oncoming Aires. Harry's two robot companions kept firing shells at entrance.  
  
"Just keep the missiles coming, Sabastian." Benjamin called.  
  
  
  
"Sir! We are nearly surrounded! They've gotten the drop on us three times now! We can't hold out much longer. I recommend that we evacuate to the drop ship point!" The acting commander examined the battlefield screen. It was true that his mobile suit forces were dwindling. The enemy had caught up with every move he made. There was no other choice, for the sake of their survival, they had to retreat.  
  
"Very well, begin the evacuation. Assign the troops to move to nav point Beta, to cover the drop ships."  
  
"Yes sir! All troops begin the evacuation procedure!"  
  
  
  
"All right you greens! This is your first mission! Now let's get these people out of here!"  
  
"Discretion is the better part of valor."  
  
"Shut up Higgins. They just got the drop on us!"  
  
"Both of you shut up! We are trying to get these Zoids out of our way! Think you assholes can handle that?"  
  
"But what about the Gundams?"  
  
"The Taurus' have got them busy. We won't have any trouble from them." The main south door in the square base opened slowly. What they saw scared the life out of them.  
  
"Ah no! More Zoids?"  
  
"You got that right pal! Get ready to Rumble!" The Liger Zero Panzer roared.  
  
"Son of a bitch! Get them! All units attack!" The Leo and Aires model suits opened fire on the three Zoids standing in their way.  
  
"Hyper cannon blast!" The large twin guns on the Panzer's back fired, and vaporized most of the Leo's and five Aires. There were only seven suits left.  
  
"Shit! What the hell was that?"  
  
"A big beam cannon!"  
  
"Damnit! Fire on the green one! Frag it! The remaining suits fired all they had left.  
  
"All right Red, let's finish these guys off." The Red Blade Liger roared and deployed its blades. The Zoid charged at the Army Leo's.  
  
"Ah! Kill them! Kill them all!" The Red Liger dodged the bullets left and right, and charged right through two of the Leo's, slicing them both in half.  
  
"Leena! Finish off those fliers!" Leon called out.  
  
"You got it bro!" The modified Gunsniper launched an all out assault on the remaining suits. They all detonated. "Yahoo! We beat 'em! Hey Zack! We…" A beam blast ripped through the Gunsniper's right side. "Ahh!"  
  
"What the!? Leena! Who the hell?" Bit looked up on the top of the base, where the energy had come from. On the top was a large mobile suit, Dark Green in color, with a large beam cannon attached to its left arm.  
  
"Well now, you are the crew that Knight hired to kill me and my dreams? Indeed you are skilled, but you cannot match my power."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Aaron Yuton. And you will not stop my plans… No one can!"  
  
"Oh? You think so Aaron?"  
  
"What? Knight!" The large mobile suit turned to face an even bigger Gundam heading its way, beam saber drawn. "You won't win! Not this time Knight!" The beam cannon fired at Angel. The Gundam dodged, and countered with the beam guns on its helmet. The pink beams sliced through the beam cannon, and the extra energy exploded.  
  
"TIME TO DIE AARON!" The beam saber Angel was carrying swung at the green Virgo. The energy shield stopped the Gundam's blow.  
  
"Ah, you won't get me so easily."  
  
"That's what you think." Angel leaped back to a distance on the base roof. The black Gundam raised its left arm, and the top seal on the shield opened revealing a large gun barrel.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"Angel! Hyperion cannon!" Energy collected around the barrel, and a large ball of energy formed. "Fire!" The beam cannon fired, and impacted hard against the shield.  
  
"Ah! Damnit! Squall! Revert all power to the shield!" Aaron's command was useless. The energy of the hyperion cannon proved to be too much, the shield shattered. "N-NO!"  
  
"Oh yeah Aaron, prepare to die!" The beam saber slashed the arms, and then the head unit. Oddly enough, it remained standing. The view screens inside Squall were shattered, and Aaron was a bloody mess.  
  
"Damn! His Gundam is more powerful than all the others combined! Then there is only one thing left to do." Aaron smashed the large black button on the side of the cockpit.  
  
"What's the matter, Aaron? Can't accept defeat?"  
  
"If I'm going down… I'll take you all to hell with me!"  
  
"Huh?" Angel's sensors screamed. Zack looked at the HUD on the front of the cockpit. Across the screen read the words: "Nuclear overload in progress." "You crazy bastard!" All Zack could hear was sickening laughter from Aaron.  
  
"Zack? What's going on?" Leena asked.  
  
"The bastard is overloading his reactor core! He's going to blow!"  
  
"WHAT!?" The entire teams heard that and gasped.  
  
"Zack, everyone! Get out of there!" Zack shook his head.  
  
"There's no time." Howard looked at Zack, and recognized that look in his eyes.  
  
"Zack! You can't be serious!" Zack nodded, and cut off the COM to all the others.  
  
"Angel! Full power!" The Gundam slammed its blade and entire arm into the torso of the overloading mobile suit. Angel then literally picked up the Virgo, and took off into the sky.  
  
"Zack? Zack! What are you doing!?" Leena screamed. The two attached mobile suits flew off towards the ocean. The Gundam pilots protested the whole time.  
  
"Zack! Don't do this! Just drop him off, save yourself!" Quatre yelled. There was no response.  
  
"Zack!" Duo exclaimed. Again, there was no response. Wufei growled. Trowa just watched with the same cool composure. The two suits plunged into the water, making a huge splash, and large waves. A few seconds passed. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the earth below. A tremendous amount of energy surged up, and out of the water.  
  
"Zack!"  
  
End Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

Zoids: Gundam Rising  
  
A Zoids/Gundam Wing crossover  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I do not own Zoids or Gundam Wing  
  
  
  
It had been several days since the attack. Zack was gone. The Gundam pilots, and everyone else had mourned him. The Peacemillion 2 had already left Zi the day before. Surely they were already headed for their own planet. All of the teams did their best, to just move on with their lives. However, it was harder for some others to let go. Most of the group was in the lounge, with the exception being Leena.  
  
"She's taking this pretty hard gang. I don't know if she will even want to go into another battle." Doc Toros said.  
  
"Maybe I should go and talk to her." Bit stated.  
  
"You? Go talk to Leena?" Jamie stammered.  
  
"Did I say something funny?" Bit asked the tactician.  
  
"No, but you do realize that you two haven't always been good at dealing with each other."  
  
"I know, but I think I can try to at least comfort her." Bit stood up, and walked towards Leena's room.  
  
"Oh wonderful. Just a few minutes before even more sparks fly." Doc smiled.  
  
"I don't think so Jamie. I believe Bit really means it this time." Bit arrived at Leena's door. The door had been locked for the past two days, but this time it was open slightly. Bit saw a little trail of water droplets going from the hallway to Leena's carpeted room.  
  
"She must have just gotten out of the shower." Bit swallowed, and took a peak inside. There Leena was on her bed, covered with a bath towel, quietly sobbing into her pillow. "Leena?" Normally, Leena would freak at Bit, call him a pervert, and throw things at him. This time all he got was,  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Leena, come on. You've got to get over this sometime. It isn't the same without you."  
  
"He called me beauty. No one ever called me that. He saved me, and helped me. And now, he died to save us." Leena gripped her pillow even tighter. She started full-fledged crying.  
  
"Beauty? He called you that? And you think that's all that mattered?" Bit sat down beside her, and wrapped his arm around her. Leena stiffened for a moment. "Hey, I think you're beautiful. And I'm not just saying that." Leena looked up at him with her blood shot violet eyes.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I… I think you're beautiful. Really." Leena wiped her tears, and sat up.  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought that for a long time. Since I saw you for the first time, I guess I thought it would be easier if I just, teased you." Leena, for the first time since the attack, smiled.  
  
"You know something Bit?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You're a real ass. I… I guess that's why I like you. You may always tease me, but…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I always knew you didn't do it on purpose. I guess I was being a jerk to you when we first met. You were only defending yourself." Leena leaned against Bit's shoulder. "But still, he, he died. He died to defend two worlds."  
  
"Yes, that's true. But think of it this way." Leena looked at his sea green eyes. "He defeated them, so he didn't die in vain." Leena nodded.  
  
"Yes, I guess so. But, he said that he didn't want me to die because of his war, but instead, he died."  
  
"Yeah. We must be sorry for his death. But I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to see you give up Zoid battles just because of him." Leena sighed.  
  
"Yes, you're right Bit. I will be strong, I will continue on." She stared at Bit. "Because, I have someone I know I can count on. Right?" Bit nodded in acknowledgement. Leena leaned in closer, and gave Bit a sweet kiss on the lips. Bit didn't object at all.  
  
  
  
In a distant area of the map, in an isolated lab of the Zoid Battle Commission, there was a single man working the night shift. To his right was a computer database of construction of a certain Zoid hybrid. To his far left, was a medical capsule. Inside it was man, with severe wounds and burns over most of his body. The Lab worker was feverously working on the data of the Zoid, trying to comprehend the full extent of this specific hybrid. It was a work of art as far as he was concerned. So many different weapon systems, and the pilot had excelled in controlling all of them at once. Yet the body design was simple. The scientist felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped  
  
"Calm yourself."  
  
"Ah, Commander Yaga. I'm sorry I didn't realize that it was you. I was just so caught up in my work." The commander nodded, and looked over to the man floating in the tank.  
  
"So, is this him?"  
  
"Yes sir. We managed to secure and stabilize him about an hour after the battle. We were lucky on two counts, sir.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well first off, it's a miracle that we got past all the radiation. Without the protection and equipment we had, it would have been enough to kill a man instantly."  
  
"And second?"  
  
"Referring back to the radiation level, the cockpit of that Zoid was strong enough to shield most of the toxic effects to the pilot."  
  
"So it is a Zoid then? I believe according to the reports, they were called mobile suits."  
  
"Well, I suppose that's what MS means then."  
  
"What MS means in what?"  
  
"The model number in its computer database. I believe it was GMS08- UXZ.  
  
"UXZ?"  
  
"We have determined, from the parts we recovered, that this is an Ultimate X.  
  
"An Ultimate X huh?" The worker nodded. "Well this makes things more interesting."  
  
"Yes indeed, sir."  
  
"Speaking of the Zoid. How goes the reconstruction?"  
  
"Well, all the parts we recovered have all gone through decontamination. And I was just working on identifying the material that it is composed of. Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure we can synthesize it." The commanded looked to the tank again.  
  
"If it is an Ultimate X, it's going to need it's special pilot. So concerning of which, just what is the pilot's condition?" The scientist stood up, and walked over to the status panel on the medical tank.  
  
"The fact of the matter is, he should be in the tank, and should go through rehabilitation for at least a few months."  
  
"When can we begin the memory wipe?"  
  
"I recommend that we do a little reconstructive surgery for his wounds, and then a few weeks of rehabilitation, by that time we can begin the wiping process. Otherwise, we may damage him even more. And that could seriously hamper his ability to pilot the X."  
  
"Yes, of course. With the higher ups of the commission in favor of the Enforcer project, this one may be the break we need. This man may bring down the final end to interruptions of Zoid battles."  
  
  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
End Zoids: Gundam Rising.  
  
To be continued? That's up to you.  
  
If you want more, then leave a review or Email me.  
  
Dark_Jedi_0@hotmail.com 


End file.
